1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a write-read drive arrangement for a bipolar semiconductor memory which is arranged in the form of a matrix comprises a preliminary stage which can be driven by way of by write-in and data input, and has two information outputs and a status output which is fed with operating state signals, and an intermediate stage and an end stage connected following the preliminary stage logically links a read-out amplifier to the bit lines of the individual cells and to the outputs of the preliminary stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to read items of information from a bipolar storage module, an address storage cell is operated by way of bit lines in such a manner that on one side of the conductive cell transistor the current in the read line leading to the reading amplifier approaches zero, whereas the current on the side of the blocked transistor cell corresponds to a current impressed by a current source. Different currents in the read-out lines are converted into a difference voltage in the reading amplifier and are amplified to the requisite output range.
The actual read-write drive arrangement comprises a preliminary stage which can be driven via a write-in and data input and which is adjoined by an intermediate and end stage. By means of suitable logic linkages and level conversions in the preliminary stage and intermediate and end stage, the various bit line potentials are produced. Here, the intermediate stage serves for level conversion and the end stage for final logic linking. A write-read control unit of this kind which is integrated on a chip in common with the storage cells, is now to be constructed in such a manner that the number of control transistors and, thus, the number of required contacts, and, likewise, the number of required signal lines is as small as possible.